


Hazy Shade of Winter

by 71tenseventeen



Series: Hazy Shade of Winter [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Not hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/71tenseventeen/pseuds/71tenseventeen
Summary: Sid washes dishes at a club and lives in a seedy apartment but at least he has a bed.





	Hazy Shade of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up today with this idea and threw it together. Not beta'd so please forgive any mistakes. I may eventually add pieces to this.
> 
> Banner by the amazing Senia.

 

Sid keeps his head down.

He keeps his head down and does his job washing dishes in the kitchens of the bar. He doesn’t ask for days off or any questions at all, for that matter.

He needs this job. His apartment might be tiny and horrible and he hates the way the skeevy landlord looks at him but it’s better than the alternative. It’s getting colder every day and he doesn’t know if he can survive another winter without shelter so he keeps his head down and does what he’s told.

Geno cooks. He’s Russian and very tall—big in general, really, and he doesn’t take any shit from anyone. Sid’s intimidated by him even though he’s never so much as given Sid a harsh look.

On his third night of work he’s asked to stay late. He stays until close and learns how to close down the kitchen with Geno. It’s after two when he finally starts layering on his hoodie and coat. Just before he steps out the back door to walk home Geno pushes a styrofoam box into his hands and says, “Leftovers. Perk of stay to close.”

Sid nods and thanks him.

From then on, Sid is always scheduled to close. Geno always sends him home with a container of leftovers.

He doesn’t like walking home alone so late but he learns to pull his hat down and stick to the shadows and it’s okay. It has to be okay. He has to have this job.

Two weeks have passed when he steps out the back door and heads down the alley. He barely makes it twenty paces before two men step out on either side of him and he knows this isn’t going to be good.

“I-I don’t have any money.”

They laugh and the reply sounds ominous though he can’t understand what they’re saying. He shakes his head, tries to back away, offering platitudes but they follow him wearing the kind of smiles on their faces that terrify him. He knows it’s useless to run but he tries anyhow. They catch up with him in seconds, laughing in his face as they back him against the wall and all Sid can do is squeeze his eyes shut and try to brace himself.

But whatever he’s expecting doesn’t come. Instead he hears a deep voice ring out, speaking the same language they seemed to be speaking but impossibly more commanding. Sid opens his eyes to see Geno looming over them looking as formidable as he’d ever seen him. He doesn’t know what Geno says but whatever it is makes them back away from Sid. When they hesitate, Geno says more and in the next blink they’re scrambling away down the alley.

Sid sucks in a hard breath and wipes at his eyes, rasps out a quiet “thank you.”

Geno steps in until he’s looming over Sid and grasps his arm gently. “You okay? They hurt you?”

Sid sniffles and shakes his head.

“You walk home?”

“Yeah.” His voice is shaky.

“No more. Not safe.”

“I don’t have a car.”

“I do. Come. I take you.” He tugs gently on Sid’s arm and guides him to the side of the club. He unlocks and opens the passenger door of an old gray Honda. He has to reach in and pick up a couple of blankets that are in the seat, tossing them into the back to join a few scattered books and a couple of backpacks before nudging Sid to get in.

Sid quietly gives directions as Geno drives. “You lose your food?”

“I dropped it when they… Sorry.”

“You drop on purpose?”

“What? No. Of course not.”

“Then you no say sorry.” Geno takes a quick right and Sid glances over at him.

“It’s, um, back the other way.”

“I know. Just little detour.”

A couple of minutes later he’s pulling into a McDonald’s drive through and ordering six cheeseburgers. He pulls out three and then shoves the bag towards Sid. “Eat.”

Sid takes the bag and hastily tries to dig into his pockets, pulling out three crumpled dollar bills and some change, relieved that he has enough to pay Geno back.

But Geno takes one look at the money in Sid’s palm and narrows his eyes. “Put away, Sid. If I needed pay back I would ask before I buy.”

“But—”

“Put away.” His tone doesn’t leave room for argument so Sid puts it away.

Five minutes later Geno pulls up in front of the old, run down building Sid calls home. He peers out the window and narrows his eyes at the shady people milling around outside despite the late hour. “I walk you in.”

Sid opens his mouth to argue but thinks better of it.

Geno lingers in the doorway as Sid steps into his tiny, one room apartment but he doesn’t say anything other than, “Sure you okay, Sid?”

“Yeah. I—Geno, thank you. If you hadn’t been there…”

“Was there. All that matter. See you tomorrow Sid.”

After that, Geno drives him home every night.

Sometimes Sid invites him in and they eat their leftovers sitting together on the futon. It came with the apartment and it’s the only furniture Sid has.

Geno is nice to Sid and Sid doesn’t care why. Sometimes he brings things to Sid—used paperback books, a crossword book, secondhand blankets, a deck of cards. He teaches Sid to play poker and rummy.

They don’t talk about what happened that night in the alley but Geno tells Sid gossip from work and Sid laughs. They talk about their childhoods in Russia and Nova Scotia. It’s nice.

At work Geno notices how raw and red Sid’s hands are getting—the result of constantly having his hands in hot, soapy water and exposed to the bitterly cold wind.

That night after they eat, Geno pulls out a small bottle of lotion and rubs some carefully into Sid’s hands. “Hands so red, Sid. Know it have to hurt. Keep put this on every day, okay? It helps.”

The next day he gives Sid a pair of thick knit gloves.

Sid’s building is never quiet—there always seems to be someone partying or fighting. But one night there’s a loud bang and then screaming from the floor above them and Sid winces, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. Geno squeezes his wrist gently until the noise stops. When Sid finally opens his eyes, Geno is looking at him sadly. “What you doing in place like this, Sid?”

Sid looks down. “It’s the best I can do.”

Geno is quiet for a moment before nodding. “Okay.”

The next day Geno brings Sidney a new, thicker hat and a scarf.

The first few snows aren’t bad but then they get a storm and several inches fall over night. Sid bundles up and leaves earlier than normal to be sure he gets to work in time. The wind feels like it’s stabbing tiny icicles into the side of his face but it’s pushed the snow into tall drifts against the sides of the buildings along the way thinning the path Sid takes.

He’s a lot earlier than he expected as he cuts through the parking lot on the side of the building and spots Geno’s car. That’s not unusual—Geno is almost always there. What is unusual is that it’s covered in snow save for a hole that’s been dug into the snow on the front window and the driver’s side door window is partially cleared. Neither of those would allow Geno to see well enough to drive and Sid wonders if the car broke down.

Why else would it have been parked in the lot all night?

He approaches the car and knocks more snow off of the door window to peer in. Geno’s inside, bundled up with a scarf up to his nose and his hat pulled low over his eyebrows. He’s buried under the blankets that are always in his car and he’s not moving.

Sid quickly swipes more snow off of the window and bangs on it. “Geno!”

He tries the door handle. It’s locked so he bangs some more. “Geno! Geno!”

Sid’s never been more relieved in his life than when Geno startles awake and starts flailing.

Sid grabs at the door handle frantically, again until Geno finally unlocks the door and pushes it open. “Sid, what?! What wrong!” He’s trying to unfold himself from the car but Sid is grabbing at him trying to check that he’s okay.

“Oh my god, Geno, are you okay? You weren’t moving?”

Geno looks up and his eyes widen. “Was _sleeping_ Sid. Fuck.”

“Sleeping? What? Why? Geno that’s dangerous! Why would you be sleeping in your car?”

Geno frowns and pushes up to a stand, furrowing his brows at Sid, waiting for him to understand.

“What?”

“Why you _think_ , Sid?”

“I don’t understand. It’s so cold and you—you could have gotten frostbite! Why would you…” He trails off as Geno continues staring at him.

Geno knows the moment Sid understands because his face goes from confused to shock to sadness in the space of about five seconds and Geno doesn’t _need_ anyone’s sympathy. He reaches down and grabs his things before slamming the car door shut and heading for the building, Sid trailing behind him.

“Geno wait. _Geno_.”

“Let it go, Sid.”

“Geno, come on! You can’t...why didn’t you say something? It’s too cold and you can’t—” He trails off, eyes going wide as Geno turns on his heel and glares down at him.

“You think I can’t take care of self? Been doing lot longer than you so this last time I’m tell you. Let. It. Go.”

And despite everything, Sid’s still intimidated by him when he’s like this so he swallows thickly and nods before dropping his eyes to the ground and fpllowing Geno inside.

Work is work and despite his worries, Sid does what he always does—puts his head down and keeps to himself. Except he keeps glancing up at Geno. He can’t help it. Geno is—well he’s the closest thing Sid’s had to a friend in a long time. The thought of him sleeping in his car this whole time… Sid can’t stand it.

So he keeps glancing over at Geno and he’s obviously just not very stealthy because Geno keeps catching him and frowning at him until he turns away again. By the fifth time he catches Sid looking he rolls his eyes and stalks over, backing Sid all the way against a wall and glaring down at him. His voice is low and rough when he speaks. “I say let it go. I mean it, Sid. _Stop it._ ”

And Sid nods and whispers “Sorry” before looking down at his hands until Geno goes back to the grill.

After that he tries. He really does. He manages to finish out the shift without so much as a wayward glance at Geno but when they’re bundling up to leave Sid looks over at him, contemplating if he should say something. Geno turns and catches him, throwing his hands in the air. “ _WHAT?! WHAT SID?_ ”

“I-nothing. Nothing.”

“Yeah sure. Nothing. You know what, Sid. I just remember, I need to stay late tonight so I won’t be able to take you home. See you tomorrow.” And with that he turns, grabs his hat and stalks off toward the front of the building.

Sid stands frozen, stunned at what just happened. Geno can be scary as hell but he’s never once yelled at Sid like that. And now he’s left Sid to walk home alone at nearly three in the morning in the snow and bitter cold. Sid knows that was his plan when he got this job but it still _hurts_.

His eyes sting with the prick of tears as he pulls his hat down over his head. Standing here and crying about it isn’t going to make the walk any easier.

Sid makes it two blocks before Geno’s car comes flying past him and swerves into a jerky stop in the snow. It looks like half the front windshield has been hastily cleared but the rest of the snow remains, save for what must have blown off as he flew down the street.

Geno scrambles out of the car and tromps through the snow to Sid, pulling him in close. “Sid, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Was bad, make you walk, know you scare, know so cold. Just never wanted you to know and then you find me and I get so mad. Mad at myself but take it out on you and I’m so sorry Sid. Please forgive. Please forgive.”

There isn’t a chance in the world Sid would consider _not_ forgiving Geno. He slumps against Geno’s chest with a soft sob of relief.

Sid would gladly stand there tucked into their hug all night but it’s bitterly cold and Geno eventually shuffles Sid to the car. He does his best to throw some more snow off of the windshield before they head back to Sid’s apartment.

The moment the door closes behind them, Sid musters up all his courage and turns to Geno. “Geno, please stay here with me. I-I hate being here alone and I can’t stand the thought of you out in the cold and… Just please stay here with me?”

Sid is braced for Geno’s irritation but it never comes. Instead Geno takes a deep breath and sighs. “Okay. I stay here but I pay my half of everything.”

Sid nods vigorously. “For sure.”

So Geno stays.

That first night Sid tries to make a pallet of blankets on the floor and let Geno take the futon but Geno _glares_ at him and growls, “ _You fucking kidding me?_ ” before hustling Sid onto the futon, covering him up and then wedging himself in behind. He’s way too tall for the futon really but he doesn’t seem to mind, simply wrapping his arms around Sid, pulling them close together.

They lay quietly for a few minutes before Geno says softly, breath warm across the back of Sid’s neck. “Been long time since I sleep on real bed, Sid. Thank you.”

Sid nestles closer, feeling warmer and safer than he has in years. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on[ tumblr ](https://71tenseventeen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
